Gerudo Diplomacy
by Eric Hoffmann
Summary: This is how the capture of Ganondorf went into my eyes. It doesn't say anything about a war against Gerudos, that whole thing is a bunch of BS if you ask me. The whole thing takes place after the ending, and much before Majora's Mask. Another thing: I disagree with a timeline even existing for the games. That was never to be done with the Zelda franchise.


Link watched as Navi flew off. He left the Temple of Time, and closed the door of time, took the spiritual stones, and the Ocarina.

Returning to Zelda, he said "Ganondorf is going to go after the Sacred Realm! He's going to try to trick your father and cheat him out!" to her. "Typical. Through the window. Quickly!" Zelda ordered. Ganondorf was resting in his quarters, when Zelda barged in with Link, holding a bow. "Well, if it isn't Princess Zelda! I've got a favor to ask for you. Do you have my spiritual stones and-" Ganondorf said but Zelda interrupted saying "That's a good one! YOUR stones? You're out of luck!" and shot Ganondorf with her arrow, nearly striking his spleen. With him knocked out, Zelda and Link tied him up with a rope, and pulled the arrow out of him. The king came into the quarters to check on Ganondorf when suddenly he said "Zelda! What's the meaning of this? Set him free!" only for Zelda to respond "So he can just break free, try to kidnap me, knock you out cold, and then freely wreck Hyrule?! Enough of your delusions!" toward the king. Impa came in and told him everything. "Oh-ho, so my daughter isn't kidding?" He questioned. He then woke Ganondorf up with a glass of ice cold water. "Ganondorf! Wake up! I've caught wind of your little game! You are sentenced to capital punishment!" Said the king. Ganondorf, horrified by his failed attempts, fled the room, and quickly bolted to his horse. He left the castle, and went straight for Gerudo Valley. Link then said to the king "The rest of the Gerudos aren't against Hyrule. Let me discuss things with Nabooru, their second in command." and shortly afterwards played Requiem of Spirit.

Now back at Spirit Temple, Nabooru was trying to figure a way to get in. Link told her the truth, and warned her about Koume and Kotake. "He's doing WHAT?!" Shouted Nabooru. "Bad enough Ganondorf and his followers are murderous in the desert, now he's trying to take control of Hyrule? We'll alert the Gerudos about this! Hop on to my horse!" She said, and then took Link to the fortress. "Hey! Don't bring men here!" the guard shouted to Nabooru. "Ganondorf himself is planning to attack Hyrule in search of some items to rule Hyrule! I'm pretty sure his followers are on their way to brainwash me, and he and them have been murdering other people!" Nabooru explained with a loss of breath. "And to think we were just starting to forgive him for those conflicts a decade ago and worship him! Great Ganondorf's a fraud!" The guard said, but in just a few seconds, Ganondorf just so happened to appear. "Fraud? No no no no, I'm trying to ally with the king and clear your names. And remember, I am the king, and you've got to comply with those rules..." Ganondorf said, viciously toward the guard. The guard took her spear and tripped him off the horse. Ganondorf furiously grabbed her by the neck, waiting for Koume and Kotake to come and punish her. Link and Nabooru watched in complete horror, and soon afterwards, Koume and Kotake came to the fortress. "This guard's trying to betray me. Make an example out of her! And then we'll go back to Hyrule and us 3 will ransack that dump!" Commanded Ganondorf. But the other Gerudos, now aware of his plans, took out their swords, and knocked out Ganondorf. Nabooru tied him up, and took Link with her to Hyrule Castle. The other Gerudos went after Koume and Kotake with their horses, armed with their swords.

"Welcome back!" The king said to Ganondorf and continued "As I expected, your race has turned against you! Now that nobody likes you, any last words before we put you into a rocket ship and send you off to a world of capital punishment?" with Zelda aiming her bow and arrows at Ganondorf's chest, and Impa, Link, and Nabooru pointing her swords at Ganondorf. Without any words, Ganondorf tried to lunge, but was shot by Zelda's arrow. Ganondorf couldn't get back up. He was taken away, and Nabooru wanted to speak with the king. "King of Hyrule, I am so sorry Ganondorf was trying to go after you. If it makes you feel better, none of the other Gerudos were ever going to plan to attack Hyrule Castle and follow Ganondorf. Except two. Their names are Koume and Kotake. The rest of us went after her for helping Ganondorf." Nabooru said. The king agreed to accept the apology only on one condition: not to be thieves anymore, including the rest of the Gerudos. Nabooru agreed to this, and went back to Gerudo Valley. Zelda and Link decided to finally rest after all that trouble.

Nabooru returned to Gerudo Fortress, with the rest of the tribe there. She said "The king has agreed to ally with us, but our days of thievery are unfortunately over." to the Gerudos. The Gerudos all agreed to this, and decided to change some rules. The first rule was no thieving, the second was no male leaders, and third was to protect the desert from Ganondorf or his followers.


End file.
